


Anyone but Him

by Woolworths_Addendum



Series: Rhee Family One-Shot Quasi-Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU as Always, Gen, One Shot, RF1Q, drabble-ish, no pairings this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolworths_Addendum/pseuds/Woolworths_Addendum
Summary: Why Glenn, of all people? They'd only met such a short time ago, but his wisdom and friendship had changed her life forever. He was the first person she'd come to care about since the world went under. He couldn't just leave now.





	

"Maggie, where are you?"

Her sobbing, intimate vigil lasted hours. The bandages had stopped bleeding through, but Glenn remained just as pale and cold as before. Then he stirred, and Enid whimpered. The moment lingered for so long that she'd no longer be able to shoot even if she had to.

"Your gun's in my face," he croaked. "You trying to leave Alexandria again?"

The tears resumed immediately. Enid carefully set her pistol aside and then embraced him tightly, overwhelmed. "You're okay," was all she said.

Well, that, and sorry. He was still in a lot of pain.


End file.
